Carta al Cielo
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Una promesa, una carta, un globo y un niño con demasiada imaginacion.


Esta historia es para Jime, porque se lo prometi y porque desde que me dijo que queria algo de Sylar/Niño Noah me fascino la idea.

Asi que este es el primer fic sorpresa, espero que te guste Jimenosa xDDD!!!

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene spoilers de la 3ra temporada de Heroes :P  
**

* * *

**One Shoot**

Carta al Cielo

GabrielPOV

Dicen que los niños son el futuro del mundo, que con su inteligencia podremos superarnos y avanzar en la vida. Pero estoy casi seguro de que quien lo dijo pudo ser uno de los nuestros, y tener una visión de mi Noah, porque sabría que cuando el sonríe puedes ver el cielo reflejado en la pureza de sus ojos, que cuando te abraza te transmite ternura pura. Tal vez solo soy un padre que ama cada detalle de su hijo y es capaz de ver maravillas en lo que los demás toman como algo normal, tal vez… solo soy yo; agradeciendo a la vida la segunda oportunidad que me dio. Agradeciendo el regalo que cada día despierta con una amplia sonrisa enmarcando su rostro y viene a mi habitación para iluminar mi existencia.

El desayuno; mi parte predilecta del día para comportarme como todo buen padre haría: preparando la comida favorita de su hijo mientras este devora los waffles frente a él sin emitir un solo sonido. Hasta que el encantador silencio se ve interrumpido abruptamente.

-Papi, ¿Iremos a ver a mama? –mi corazón se destroza cuando el usa ese tono de infantil inocencia para preguntarme cosas así, mis pupilas se humedecen inmediatamente sin necesidad de que su nombre sea pronunciado.

-No lo sé, tal vez… no sea lo mejor Noah –digo con la voz un poco rota y el corazón apretujándose contra mi pecho. No quiero verlo lastimado, no soportaría ver sus ojos inundados en lagrimas al saber que su madre no lo mira, que jamás va a escuchar de sus labios un: "Te quiero, hijo". Hago lo que está en mis manos para evitarlo, pero él es un niño, un pequeño de apenas 5 años que sueña con imposibles.

-Papá, tenemos que ir, lo prometí y un Gray siempre cumple sus promesas, ¿recuerdas? –me mira acusadoramente, con esos enormes ojos que doblegan mi voluntad por completo.

-Está bien, pero solo iremos un momento a verla, ve a vestirte o quieres que tu madre vea que aun tienes rastros de waffles en la boca –sonríe sinceramente, regalándome una de las pocas alegrías que me quedan en la vida y sale corriendo a su habitación para arreglarse.

No sé cómo logra convencerme colocando esa expresión de cachorro abandonado; lo he dicho un millón de veces, es tan parecido a su madre, ella tenía el mismo efecto en mí; solo me bastaba observar sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello rubio, anegados en lagrimas para acceder a cualquier petición que ella tuviera a pesar de ser completamente absurda. Unos minutos más tarde, Noah regresa de su habitación vestido con el traje negro que lo hace lucir especialmente elegante, tan especial como un niño de su edad puede verse, esconde algo bajo el saco, pero es mejor no preguntar.

-¿Crees que me veo bien? ¿Crees que a mami le guste? –asiento como respuesta a sus dos preguntas y me quito los anteojos para secar la humedad excesiva que hay ahora en ellos. Subimos al auto y en menos de 15 minutos logramos llegar a nuestro destino, Noah espera pacientemente a que lo libere del cinturón seguridad y salta hacia la puerta lo más rápido posible.

-Apúrate papá –dice tironeando de la manga de mi camisa, sonrió brevemente y hago lo que me pide. Caminamos apenas un par de metros antes de que el logre divisarla a lo lejos para acto seguido salir corriendo hasta donde está. Camino despacio tomándome mi tiempo, intentando retrasar el encuentro.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzo, está inclinado sobre el pasto colocando un par de flores en un orden que solamente el mismo comprende.

-Papá ¿podrías leerle esto? Lo haría yo mismo, pero… aun no soy muy bueno –me mira expectante y me entrega un sobre, el mismo que antes escondía dentro de su saco.

-Claro que si –respondo rápidamente mientras mis manos rasgan un poco el papel para sacar la carta.

-"Mami, se que tú no puedes estar conmigo todo el tiempo; que no es tu culpa, papi me lo ha explicado, así que no te preocupes. Quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños, pero… no sabía si en el cielo hay un correo postal para recibir las cartas" –las lagrimas comienzan a rodar por mis ojos incontrolablemente y las palabras se atropellaban en mis labios formando un nudo en mi garganta.

-"Espero que te acuerdes de mí, yo te recuerdo siempre, papi me dio una foto tuya y creo que eres la mujer más bonita del mundo y tengo una teoría: Te fuiste al cielo porque necesitaban un ángel tan lindo como tú. Y no me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que puedas cuidar a otros niños como hacen los ángeles, pero… a veces quisiera que me cuidaras solo a mí. Te quiero mucho, siempre te querré.

Tu hijo, Noah

P.D: No olvides visitar a papá, el te extraña mucho y puedo escucharlo llamarte en sus sueños por la noche."

Termino de leer y el silencio me invade, ¿cómo puede alguien tan pequeño ser tan inteligente, tan… especial? Estoy a punto de abalanzarme para sostenerlo entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto lo siento, cuanto quisiera revertir la muerte de su madre pero él me sorprende de nuevo sacando un globo y comenzado a inflarlo.

-Noah, ¿qué haces? –pregunto confundido, el me hace una pequeña seña con la mano para que espere hasta que el termine lo que lo mantiene ocupado.

-Inflo el globo –sonríe de nuevo y continua rellenándolo de aire hasta que a su parecer tiene suficiente. – ¿Podrías atarle la carta?

-¿Para qué? –mi confusión solo va en aumento y no parece tener esperanzas para disminuir en algún momento próximo.

-Quiero enviarle la carta al cielo –lo miro enternecido, pero esa idea no luce como algo de Noah; demasiado fantasiosa incluso para él.

-Claro, pero ¿quién te dijo que hicieras eso? –me mira analizando mi expresión, se gira para seguir acomodando las flores y sin mirarme responde.

-El tío Peter

-Lo sospeche –digo negando con la cabeza. A pesar de ser una idea ilógica, al menos el alimenta la creencia de mi pequeño de que su madre leerá su carta y eso le da puntos. Pero en especial el hecho de que de vez en cuando nos visita en casa para jugar con Noah, y le diga al niño que es su tío ayudándome a darle una familia; algo rota, pero una familia, es invaluable. Termine de atar la carta al globo y la solté al viento.

-Vamos a casa –el asiente, deposita un beso en la palma de su mano y después la coloca sobre la lapida de su madre mientras susurra en voz baja.

-Prometí venir a verte en tu cumpleaños y traer a papa; promesa cumplida.

-Los dejare un momento a solas, creo que debes despedirte de mamá –me indica sonando como un adulto pequeño vestido con un traje de gala, retrocede un par de metros tomando asiento en una escaloncillo cercano.

-Bien, creo que Noah tiene razón, debo despedirme. –no estoy seguro de que decir, ni como decirlo- Pero… Te extraño ¿sabes? –mil imágenes de un futuro alterno donde esta ella vienen a mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo- A veces creo que no podre sacar adelante al niño sin ti a mi lado para decirme lo que hago mal. –Sacudo la cabeza, sé que no puede escucharme, pero me encantaría que lo hiciera - En fin… hoy no es día de ponerse triste: feliz cumpleaños, estés donde estés, te veré después cariño. –suspiro conteniendo las ganas de llorar abiertamente. –Adiós Elle –giro regresando mi atención al niño que me observa pacientemente.

-Hora de irnos – sonríe de nuevo y corre al auto tomando asiento en el lugar de siempre.

-Papa, ¿ya no vas a estar triste?

-Mientras tú estés conmigo, jamás lo estaré. –ajusto su cinturón de seguridad.

-Estaré siempre contigo papi y puedo prestarte a Mr. Orejas para que no tengas pesadillas, el te cuidara –su mano limpia el rastro de lagrimas que aun está presente en mis ojos. Su proposición de darme a su peluche favorito me demuestra que mi hijo es único; capaz de dormir sin su mejor amigo solo para que su padre ahuyente los malos sueños de su mente. Sin duda, el es lo mejor de mi vida. El mejor regalo que Elle y la vida pudieron entregarme.

* * *

NA: Bueno, como me gusta la idea de que Elle sea la madre de Noah, ambiente el fic a futuro cambiando un poco la fecha de la muerte de ella xD. En fin, esper que les guste!!

Comentarios o algo?? solo denle a donde dice Review this history xDDDD


End file.
